herofandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck
Darkwing Duck (real name Drake Mallard) is the titular hero of the 1991-1992 cartoon series of the same name and tries to protect his city from a number of villains. He is a parody of awesome heroes such as Batman but unlike the former Darkwing Duck has a strong desire for fame and attention, a desire he often has to combat in order to stay heroic. His adopted daughter named Gosalyn, his sidekicks, Launchpad McQuack and sometimes Honker Muddlefoot, and his girlfriend Morgana help him in many adventures. Darkwing Duck begins to learn what being a true hero is all about. Skills & Tempoare Powers Darkwing Duck is famed for using his gun (that shoots smokebombs & grapling hooks), and driving his motorcycle or airjet (both shaped like his head) like Batman. On several different occasions, he is given different superpowers for certain parts of his adventures, including the following: #Super Strength (in "Planet of the Capes" & "The Incredible Bulk") #Super Speed (With the side effect of aging, in "Going Nowhere Fast") Similar Heroes *Batman (DC comics) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Underdog (Underdog) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery Darkwing.png GA99238471.jpg|(Episode 4) Getting Antsy: Darkwing Duck facing Lilliput 177163637484.jpg|(Episode 7) Dirty Money: Darkwing and Launchpad confronting Ammonia Pine at her hideout 9898898989232378.jpg|(Episode 13) A Revolution In Home Appliances: Launchpad and Darkwing tied up by Megavolt and hung over an active electric generator 98981238921398000022389823989223.jpg|(Episode 21) Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2): Darkwing Duck captured by the Fearsome Five Gizmoduck_captured_by_the_Fearsome_Five.png|(Episode 21) Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2): Gizmoduck captured by the Fearsome Five Darkwing_Duck_All's_Fahrenheit_in_Love_and_War_Darkwing_with_Isis_Vanderchill.jpg|(Episode 28) All's Fahrenheit in Love and War: Darkwing talking with Isis Vanderchill Darkwing Duck VS. Negaduck.jpg|(Episode 35) Life, the Negaverse and Everything: Darkwing Duck and Negaduck fighting in the Negaverse Darkwing Doubloon 243.jpg|(Episode 40) Darkwing Doubloon: Darkwing Doubloon battling alleged pirate Negaduck (The episode is about a crime-fighter named Darkwing Doubloon who lived 300 years ago.) 88899889892839892239889898932277633443533.jpg 625347848484949483837273.jpg 9999213892983443223432333332233.jpg 00000003243243424003403312923399432344585858493929394949.jpg 9348458585858585858585869696600505955995958484.jpg 76524444223223.jpg Cameo 101.jpg|Darkwing Duck appears with Marsupilami in Bonkers Bad tidings 2343423.jpg Darkwing is Toast.jpg Darkly Dawns the Duck part 1.jpg|Darkwing Duck with Hoof and Mouth My Valentine Ghoul.jpg|Darkwing Duck with Negaduck DW VS Negs23343244.jpg Toys Czar Us 93277484.jpg Something Fishy.jpg|Darkwing Duck facing Neptunia Quack reaper.jpg Pursuit.jpg DW clown.jpg Quack of Ages 1.jpg Quack of Ages 2.jpg Quack of Ages 3.jpg Quack of Ages 4.jpg Disguise the Limit 122.jpg Slime Ok, You're Ok 4324.jpg Something Fishy 645456564.jpg Something Fishy 22222.jpg Something Fishy 33333.jpg Something Fishy 12241324.jpg Something Fishey 57634245.jpg|Darkwing Duck facing Neptunia it's a wonderful leaf.jpg And she flies to a place where she's loved....jpg But her dreams give her wings....jpg An angel girl with an upturned face....jpg Bearing the burden of a secret storm....jpg I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind....jpg ...When I'm with you....jpg And I do....jpg ...then you change my point of view.jpg Then I saw you from the corner of my eyes.jpg Trading Faces 4.jpg Trading Faces 3.jpg Trading Faces 1.jpg Little Girl Blue22342232423.jpg DdtN1322313.jpg Going Nkwhere Fast.jpg BOOMDW.jpg DWtronsplitter.jpg GOMD1243.jpg lets get dangerous.jpg|"Let's get dangerous!" Sand darkening duck.jpeg Darkwing Duck and Launchpad facing Megavolt.jpeg|Darkwing Duck and Launchpad facing Megavolt Paraducks 1.jpeg Swollen belly.jpeg Vampire duck.jpeg Beach litter.jpeg Gosalyn the captive.jpeg Santa DW.jpeg Blind DW.jpeg Trotha2.jpeg Hush hush sweet charlatan.jpeg Darkly Dawns the Duck part 2.png Darkwing Doubloon.jpeg My valentine ghoul.jpeg omg! :(.jpeg Tiff of the titans.jpeg Water way to go.jpeg Quack of ages.jpeg Bath time for Gosalyn!.jpeg Depressed DW.jpeg Ghoul of my dreams.jpeg Bad Elvis impersonator.jpeg Dw gas gun.jpeg DW Donald .jpeg DW elvis.jpeg The incredible bulk.jpeg Don't trust negs!.jpeg Kiss me dark darling.jpeg Fungus anomie .jpeg Bittersweet ending.jpeg Malice s restaurant .jpeg it could come in handy someday.jpeg Fly boy.jpeg DW light.jpeg Tormented by Negaduck .jpeg|Darkwing Duck tied down by Negaduck Darkwing Duck overpowering Negaduck.jpeg Quotes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Special Agents Category:Super Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Villain's Crush Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Mental Illness Category:Scapegoat Category:Time-Travellers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Parody Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Rescuers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Outright Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Normal Badass Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Messiah Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Classic Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Teleporters Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Envious Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Famous Heroes Category:The Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure of heart Category:Big Good Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes